What Started With A Push
by sliceless
Summary: An idea that hit me when I was meant to be revising for a GCSE, so I hope you appreciate it! Actually to be honest, it's me who appreciates you reading this so thank you! And remember... harsh, evil criticism is love
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius curled his fingers over the window frame, wobbling slightly on the ledge where he stood, and peered through. Behind the glass, three girls sat chatting on their beds. But Scorpius had eyes only for one of them.  
Victoire's smile broke open into a laugh, muffled to Scorpius but enchanting all the same. Her fair hair fell over her face as she rocked backwards in her hysterics. Scorpius smiled, pretending that it had been him who had told the joke. He gave a jerk of his head, as if to acknowledge her enjoyment.  
"Why thank you," he murmured, playing the scene out in his head.  
He felt a tug on his trousers but just shook whatever it was off, not tearing his eyes away from Victoire. She was so beautiful...  
Suddenly his enjoyment was shattered as something wet and cold gripped his leg. He yelped and lost his grip.  
"Shit!" he heard from below as he toppled backwards.  
He saw the battlements rush away from him to be replaced with sky which seemed to press his eyes into the back of his skull. I'm going to die, I'm going to die and it'll be by the hand of swearing grindylows...  
Whumpf!  
And then nothing. He was suspended in mid-air, feet above head and terrified to move.  
"Scorpius Malfoy!"  
He recognised that voice.  
"Christ on a bike, Weasley!" he shouted, regaining his breath. He let loose a stream of swear words, none of them directed at anyone or anything, just to express the general fear.  
He felt himself being turned upright to face the red headed girl, smirking as she held a wand in one hand.  
"Almost thought you were gonna die there," she grinned, seemingly unfazed by the whole incident. Several girls stood behind her. He recognised her younger cousin Lily, who was white as a sheet, and two other Gryffindors he'd never seen before.  
"Yeah, funnily enough so did I," he panted, not quite meeting her eyes. He didn't feel in the least bit dignified suspended in front of them like a puppet. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"  
"Me?" she looked genuinely shocked. "Are you kidding? I saved you!"  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, it's a good thing you were there when someone decided to scare the hell out of me freezing my ankle off!"  
Rose shook droplets of water from her hand at him and he spluttered. "I wasn't the one perving on the older girls! Particularly one... Victoire."  
"I wonder if she heard all that noise?" teased a raven haired girl behind Rose. "Anyone would think McGonagall had dropped a baby from the tower the way you were shrieking."  
"Ha bloody fucking ha," he frowned at her, he attempted to make a rude hand gesture but he was too constricted by the suspension charm. "And do me a favour, Weasely- let me down!"  
"I've got no objections," said Rose, and just as Scorpius realised what she was about to do he was dropping through the air once again. His heart left him completely and he made neither sound nor gesture. Then he was being yanked up from his chest.  
This time he floated cleanly through the window of the dorm room and landed rather unceremoniously on the carpet.  
"Happy?" he heard Rose ask.  
"Euphoric," he growled.  
One of the girls giggled. "Get yourself a girlfriend, blondie," she said. "You're weird, but I'm sure one of the Slytherin girls would go for that." There was another round of laughter.  
"I don't like, Slytherin girls," he huffed, getting up.  
"Slytherin boys then," shrugged the raven haired girl, the hint of a smirk on her lips.  
He scowled at her.  
"Scorp has eyes only for his precious Victoire," Rose raised her eyebrows at him. "Everyone knows."  
His eyes widened. "... everyone?"  
"Yep," Lily cut in. "Even Victoire."  
Scorpius blushed furiously.  
"And she's not interested," the girl who spoke leant forward to make her point. "She's got her boyfriend, you know. Teddy Lupin? It's a shame, he is fit."  
Rosie punched her friend on her arm. "Oi, you've got a boyfriend! Make the most of him!"  
"Haven't you?" asked Scorpius, feeling a little smug.  
"One, no," Rose said. "Two, it's not your business. Three- and this is important. Neither. Do. You." Her voice got more bitter with each word, the smugness slipping from Scorpius' face in a second and dropping into his stomach like a weight. "Yeah. So go and date a Slytherin and stay away from our dorms."  
She stepped towards him.  
"Or maybe next time I won't be there to catch you."

Albus looked up as Scorpius stalked into the Slytherin dorm room, bedraggled and grumpy.  
"What's up?" he asked, putting down a book he'd been reading. "Did Victoire turn you down?"  
Scorpius groaned long and loud as he dropped onto the sofa opposite his friend. "Does everybody know?" he asked, dragging a hand through his thick mop of blond hair.  
"I wouldn't say everybody," Albus grinned a little. "I'm sure a few house elves haven't heard yet, but fear not, they will!"  
"Funny," Scorpius buried his face in a cushion.  
"I don't see why you're so into her!" Albus sat forward. "You've only ever talked to her when you're round my house at Christmas and she's much older than you, not to mention way out of your league."  
"Oh thanks, man!" Scorpius dropped the cushion with a sour expression. "That's really helpful, real heartfelt of you!"  
"Okay, okay," Albus moved over to sit next to him. "But surely you should have gone off her by now! Surely her having a boyfriend would have finalised it."  
"She's your cousin," he moaned. "You don't get it."  
"Hey. Even though she's my cousin I can tell who's hot or not," he punched his friend on the shoulder. "But you really need a girlfriend."  
"No."  
"Jeez, you're in a bad mood," Albus sucked on the inside of his cheek ruefully. "What did Victoire do to you? Throw you in the lake?"  
"Victoire? Victoire did nothing."  
There was a silence before Albus pushed on. "Elaborate..."  
"It was another one of your cousins."  
"I have many, Scorp, I'm half Weasley," he said. "You'll need to give me a name."  
"Rose."  
"Ohhh."  
"Yeah."  
"Hey! You should ask her out!"  
Scorpius turned around, appalled, to look at Albus.  
"Calm down, I was joking! Though you've had more conversations with her than you have with Vic."  
"All of which I've ended up jinxed," Scorpius got up and threw the pillow down.  
Picking it up, Albus asked only half sympathetically "What happened this time?"  
"She threw me out the window."  
Albus made a strangled noise that was almost laughter but mostly choking. "She what?"  
"I was just..." he examined the floor. "Looking... through the window... of Fleur's room... I wasn't being pervy or anything. Just passing by-"  
"Victoire's dorm is on the fifth floor."  
"Okay! And the Rose thought it was hilarious to spook me by grabbing my leg. And... I fell..."  
"Bloody hell, did you break anything?" Albus seemed to be struggling to find new ways to express his surprise and his eyes were bulging like a frog's.  
"No! No!" Scorpius waved him away. "She caught me with that suspending charm crap she does. And then they had a go at me for a bit. So."  
"Mm. They caught you fair and square."  
Scorpius heaved a massive sigh and began to walk away but Albus grabbed his arm.  
"Sorry! I just meant that maybe you should do that next time," Albus smiled pleadingly, then switched to a straight face. "Or at all."  
"It's nearly Christmas," he said out of the blue.  
"It's November."  
"The twenty-ninth."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Hm." Albus nodded, one lip stuck out thoughtfully. "Wait why are you looking depressed about that?"  
Scorpius looked into the crackling orange flames in the grate. They provided little warmth, the Slytherin common room was always cold.  
"Victoire leaves before Christmas," he said. "She's going on some foreign studies at Beuxbatons. She won't be back until the last week of summer."  
"Ah... I see..." Albus patted Scorpius' arm sadly. "Okay, no- I haven't a clue what the relevance of that is."  
"The Yule Ball! It'll be my last chance to see her before she leaves! I should ask her."  
"And... you think she'll choose her over Teddy?"  
"No. Bloody punk. What's the deal with the hair anyway? Blonde's much cooler than green."  
"...Actually I think he can turn his hair blond. And... it is pretty cool."  
"You are the worst friend in the history of the universe."  
"You're my best mate too, man," laughed Albus. "And that's why I'm saying you should ask someone else to the ball. Victoire would never ask you out. You're a couple of years younger than her, you're tall but not taller than her and you stalk her. That's got to be a major turn off."  
"I don't want another date. Besides! I wouldn't get one even if I tried," he muttered miserably, kicking the carpet.  
"So you're setting you're sights on Victoire?"  
"You don't get it!" he exclaimed. "I lo- I-"  
"Alright, it's late. We have essays to be doing. Come on." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A bit less than before this time. I'd actually already written this but I didn't want to dump all of it on you at once. A massive thank you to **_**Whisperer's Song**_** (check out her writing, it's better than mine will ever be) for uploading for me, FanFiction doesn't like my Mac documents. Though if anyone can figure out a way to put her out of her trouble, we will both love you forever.**

**Okay, as usual I don't own a dickybird. All the characters belong to JK Rowling (-cue heavenly chorus). But Hannah, Stephanie, Mark and Laurel.**

Rose was woken by a pillow to the face. She opened her eyes blearily and saw Hannah standing above her.  
"Pinch, punch first day of the month!" she cried.  
Rose sat up and stretched, feeling life pump into her aching arms. "What?"  
"Pinch... punch... y'know?"  
Rose shook her head, sliding off the side of the bed. "Nope."  
"Wizards don't do that? Woah..." she chuckled. "It's a... muggle thing."  
Hannah's parents were muggles and she hadn't had a clue she was a witch until beanstalks started growing overnight when she was six. She would come out with unfamiliar saying sometimes that Rose only heard from her mum, another muggle born witch.  
"Cool," she said, as brightly as one could manage first thing in the morning. "Did you get the... uh..." she clicked her fingers trying to remember the word. "Advent calendar! That thing."  
"Yeah, I put it up on the wall," Hannah pointed to an advent calender adorned with the faces of some cartoon characters. "I could only find one, and it's really crap, but it's got chocolate and that's good enough for Stephanie. We'll have to have a rota for it or something."  
Rose nodded vaguely as she began to get dressed. She couldn't concentrate on anything this morning. Yesterday had been the Gryffindor Quidditch trials and it had gone on until late in the evening. She had got her place as a beater (after much argument with the male members of the team) but every part of her ached.  
She groaned loudly. "My arse is fucking killing me."  
A silence followed and she realised she had completely cut across Hannah's advent calender organisation. Her dark haired friend and Stephanie stared at her, eyebrows raised.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm not in the mood for advent calendars today," she grinned sheepishly.  
Hannah nodded, slightly downfallen. "Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."  
The three girls got dressed with few words and went downstairs and to the great hall. As usual they were some of the first there, it was a tradition for the girls and also a requirement if you wanted to get warm toast.  
As they sat down a tall thickset boy turned in his seat to Rose. "Hey, Rosie," he drawled. "How'd the trials go?"  
Rose raised her eyebrows at her cousin. "How do you think they went, Louis," she asked.  
"Well obviously you got a place, I'm just wondering which one it is," he grinned and then winked at Hannah who span back round, and began spooning cereal into her bowl.  
"Beater," Rose replied tersely.  
"Seriously? But you're a girl."  
"Your observational skills, as always, leave me floundering. How do you do it?" she folded her arms, expressionless.  
Louis chuckled, adjusting his blue and grey tie. He was unflappable. "Watch the sarcasm, Ro, you're not a Ravenclaw."  
"Thank goodness," she said. "And who have you got on the team?"  
"Oh the usuals as far as I know," Louis stretched lazily. "Fred's got them whipped into good shape, what we'll do when they leave I don't know."  
"It's your last year, you don't need to worry-"  
"Don't... change the subject," he drawled. "Why a beater? First year you were on your way to being an excellent Seeker."  
"That's what they wanted me to be," Rose snatched. "I want to be a beater. Why is that a problem?"  
"You sure you got the build for it?" he asked. "You small and skinny-"  
"Slim," corrected Stephanie. "She's slim."  
"Thanks, Steph," Rose kept her eyes on Louis. "But the point that Louis is trying to make is that I'm a girl."  
He shrugged. "Call me sexist but I'm not sure you're cut out for it."  
"Sexist."  
"Hm?"  
"I'm calling you sexist. You asked for it, literally and non."  
Louis grinned. "Fair enough, but if you fall off your broom trying to catch a bludger, don't blame me." He got up. "Bye ladies." He grinned and sauntered away, plate in hand.  
"Bollocks," muttered Rose.  
"What?"  
"I'm not sure if I won that argument or not."  
"He's just jealous that there's a Gryffindor cleverer than all of Ravenclaw put together," smirked Stephanie.  
Rose rolled her eyes with a laugh. But she didn't want to be clever. Well, that wasn't quite true. She enjoyed having the intellectual upper hand but she took no enjoyment from hard studying. And more than that she didn't like being pigeon holed as clever. Like she could be brainy and athletic. Seeker would have been an obvious choice for someone with a quick mind, which was why she didn't pick it.  
Besides, her uncles had been beaters and it was in her blood. If it worked for them it would for her.

The Slytherin table was buzzing with chatter when Scorpius and Albus reached it.  
"What's going on?" Scorpius asked Mark who seemed to be disinterested in it all.  
Mark looked up, surprised. "You... don't know?"  
"I wouldn't be asking if I did."  
"A girl has got onto the quidditch team," Mark said simply, returning to his breakfast.  
The two other boys looked back at him blankly. "Which quidditch team?"  
Mark looked at them as if they were stupid. "Our quidditch team. The Slytherin quidditch team."  
Scorpius gaped. "No way."  
"I don't get it," said Albus.  
"A girl has never been selected for the team in Slytherin. Ever. Since way way back. This is insane."  
A girl sat down next to Albus. "Hey did you hear the news?"  
"You're the girl on the team?" Albus asked.  
"Yeah, I'm the seeker! It's great, though I had to really argue my way in," the girl smirked a little. "They almost picked Mark." She laughed.  
Mark cleared his throat.  
"Oh. Sorry, Mark," she looked sheepish. "But you were kind of rubbish."  
"Thanks, Laurel," his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
Scorpius tapped her on the shoulder. "You do realise you're the first ever girl on the team."  
"Well it's hardly going to slip my mind. I don't see what the fuss is all about. This house can be really fussy about 'tradition'," she rolled her eyes. "But did you hear about Rosie?"  
Albus straightened up. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," she replied. "But she got a place on the Gryffindor team. As the beater."  
Scorpius laughed but Albus punched him on the shoulder, hard.  
"Hey!" he moaned. "But that's another first for you girls isn't it?" he said to Laurel. "No girl has aver been a beater before."  
"Oh there have been female beaters before, just none like Rosie," Laurel sniffed. "Let's hope she survives."

**A/N: There is still more to come, I promise. Drop me a review if you like it OR hate it. As long as you read it... 3**


End file.
